


Revelation

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha In Civil War Verse [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Miracles, Natasha Feels, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat has a revelation after a battle in the Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Clint ws sitting on the bench waiting for Natasha. She had called him to meet her. He saw Natasha enter the park. She was walking very nervously. 

She sat besides him.

"Today was a bad day." said Natasha. 

"I know both sides went overboard." said Clint.

He saw Natasha still looked nervous. 

"Nat, what is it?" asked Clint.

"I am pregnant." said Natasha softly. 

Clint froze as he registered the words.

"What, how? I thought you couldn't get pregnant." said Clint.

"Guess Red Room failed then." said Natasha. 

"How far along are you?" asked Clint.

"5 weeks. Dr Cho checked me. Only she know apart from you." said Natasha. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Clint.

"I am keeping it. Clint I have a part of you growing inside of me." said Natasha. 

"Good, I will help you." said Clint.

"We have to try to end this war, fir our child's sake." said Natasha. 

Clint nodded in agreement. They had to do something. 

He put a hand on Natasha's stomach. "I am going to be a father." he said in awe.

Natasha put her hand on his.

"That you are." she said. 

The couple spent the rest of their time talking about their family and child. 

Maybe this child could end this war.

They certainly hope it will.

They were tierd of fighting.


End file.
